


The Best Bad Decision

by TheLaziestPotato



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestPotato/pseuds/TheLaziestPotato
Summary: It's SubKam porn.  I don't know what else to tell you.
Relationships: Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Written on a whim. Sorry about the gazillion run-ons. Enjoy the porn.

“Subaru...” The younger mewled into his former friend's ear, nails digging into the flesh of his back, slender legs wrapping tight around him to force him to press in deeper. _“Please...”_

Subaru lolled his head to the side as Kamui took to sucking and nipping his neck, the other whimpering beautifully each time he thrust just a little harder into him. It was easier now than it had been earlier -how long had they been like this?- Kamui's body softer and more pliable both inside and out, his hips now following and surrendering. To think it had all started as an argument with anger riding high, Subaru eventually pinning the other to a wall in frustration, both meeting in an almost violent kiss...

“F _-uck_...” Kamui tried to pull him deeper, arching his back, accidental scratches raising into welts. “More...”

Subaru pulled back with almost a snort, the other's whine turning into a full-on _growl_ as he had the audacity to completely pull out. “Come here, Kamui...” With that he laid back, propping his head on the hotel pillows as his hand applied another coat of lube before grasping the base of his cock firmly. Almost as if on instinct, Kamui crawled over him, positioning himself with a bit of Subaru's help, letting his stretched hole play at the tip before...

Both groaned as Kamui sank onto him, the younger's eyes widening and body quaking as Subaru reached deeper into him than before. “Holy shit...” Kamui gasped as he tried to hold still and adjust, his hips twitching in a desperate need to feel more pleasure. He was finally coaxed to move as Subaru thrust up into him carefully, trying to help him find a rhythm that he could take over and control. It took a few moments for Kamui to reach it with him, but once he did, things took a quicker and rougher turn, each plunge forcing Subaru's cock harder and deeper into him.

“Fuck, Subaru..!” Kamui cried as he rode him, leaning forward to steal a sloppy kiss, his rhythm already becoming lost and erratic. The tightening of his balls and the twitching of his insides made it obvious he was close to orgasm, Subaru taking over again and letting go of control, wrapping his arms around Kamui as he started to thrust wildly into him. The sound of skin slapping against skin was only overcome by the sound of the younger's cries, the volume increasing until the crescendo of an orgasmic scream.

Subaru almost wanted to hold back through Kamui's climax, wanted to keep fucking him, but it was all too much. The sound of the other's voice, the way his body grasped him, the arms wrapping around his head and nails digging into this scalp; it was definitely too much. He silently let go with one final thrust, savoring the gasp Kamui gave him as he filled him up before they both relaxed and drifted.

\-----

“Why did you want to do this, Subaru?” Kamui asked a bit tiredly once they had awoken and rolled apart, the afterglow having sadly worn off. “I doubt you woke up and decided today was going to be the day you show back up in my life, and oh yeah... fuck me.”

“I don't know.” He ignored the crassness of Kamui's question and gave a total lie, but one he would hopefully believe. The truth, really, was almost... pathetic? Embarrassing? How would Kamui even react to the idea of the Sakurazukamori stalking him for four years, and finally completely snapping when he caught him on a (very set up) date? He honestly should have been happy that Kamui was at least trying to moving on, but somehow... “Why did you let me?”

“Does that matter?” Kamui shifted onto his stomach, then upward onto his elbows, letting out a small groan as he got used to the new and strange soreness taking over. “People have casual sex all the time.”

“Do they?” Subaru's breath caught briefly while he watched some of his own come slide along Kamui's thigh as the other squirmed at the sensation. “Is this normal for you?” He tried to sound accusing even though he was already fairly certain Kamui had been a virgin up until a few hours ago.

“Mmmmn... _you_ would know, wouldn't you?” Mismatched eyes met blue-violet ones, and suddenly the assassin felt like he was the one being hunted and trapped.

“Excuse me?”

“From the hospital on... you were there. At a distance. Always.”

“How.. did you..?” Kamui's powers didn't work passively in such a way, and besides that? They should have been neutralized. Taking on and integrating both versions of The Kamui should have left them at a weak and unusable balance.

“Ah, see...” The former savior started to play with the sheets in front of him, smirking a bit. “Becoming whole didn't work like any of us thought it would. It's been... interesting...”

“Ah.” That would be an intriguing conversation for another time. For now... “Kamui, I apologize that I...”

“No.” Kamui gave a tiny and momentary smile, and it left Subaru almost breathless again. He'd forgotten how beautiful he looked with even the smallest of smiles. “It's alright, Subaru.” There was a long pause, an obvious few moments of consideration and indecision, and then a rather suspicious sudden blush.

“It's alright...” The younger rolled onto his back, biting his lip and not bothering to hide anything as he slid a hand down his body slowly. “Because...” He grasped his own cock with a gasp, slowly starting to pump with slightly unsure movements. “Because I like you watching me.”

“Kamui...” Subaru's mouth was abruptly dry, eyes transfixed as his former leader pleasured himself in front of him. Well, it looked like the rest of the night would be... “I believe I've made a mistake.”

Kamui spread his legs in an obvious offering, giving a breathy laugh. “Yeah, probably.”


	2. Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning to make this multi-chapter, but I'm stressed and feel like writing more porn. Guess this is gonna be my pornlet fic.

“Kamui, I don't think this is... ahh...” Subaru's entire body jolted, skin prickling as the younger man in front of him smirked. “... an acceptable use... of your abilities...”

“Well, _I_ think it is,” Kamui simply replied, “and they're _my_ powers, so...” He concentrated again and allowed more energy to flow through his hand, it manifesting in small blue sparks that danced from his fingers to the tip of the other's cock. “You know I won't hurt you, right?”

The onmyouji tried to control the natural urge to arch and moan, the sensations only getting stronger once Kamui wrapped his full hand around him. He didn't move it at all; just let out a little more energy, enveloping Subaru's cock with a static-esque warmth. It made the elder clench his teeth, trying to focus on the other's question even though it was quickly becoming a lost cause. 

“Subaru, you know that, right?” Kamui tilted his head and started to slowly move his hand, dragging it loosely along the other's length before cupping the head. He concentrated his power there, gasping himself as a small amount of precum hit his palm. That was then used to allow for a tighter grip, the new slickness allowing him to move just a little faster. 

“I...” Subaru tried, looking down to the other with desperate eyes. Surely, Kamui had to know how this sort of thing would effect him: it wasn't just the feeling of power, but the pure essence of the other that was making it so intense. To a normal person, it would have merely been an interesting sensation, but to one that had the ability to feel out psychic energies...

“Ka...mui...” He watched as Kamui smiled and licked his lips, leaning in with closed eyes to press plush lips to his tip, cool compared to the other's raw power. It was almost a reprieve from everything else, enough to give Subaru a moment of coherence. “I trust you...”

Kamui moaned loud at that, parting his lips to let Subaru in, dragging his tongue against him as he swallowed him with surprising natural skill. His hand shifted to the other's balls, playing his powers over those briefly as his own body shivered at the sheer feeling of having Subaru's cock filling his mouth and throat. He was perhaps a bit rougher than intended as he sucked back, but the other didn't seem to mind in the least. No, Subaru was busy working his hand into Kamui's hair, an actual moan rumbling deep in his throat.

“Subaru...” the younger whispered as he sat back on his feet and licked the precum from his lips, taking a moment to clear his mind again. If experimenting on himself had taught him anything, it was that he lost fine control of his powers when too aroused. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally hurt the other and betray his trust. “What do you want?” His touch returned, playing wisps of energy lightly up and down the onmyouji's cock as he once more leaned forward to place gentle, wet kisses to the weeping tip. “Mouth or hand?” Unfortunately, Subaru couldn't take the teasing any more.

“Come here,” Subaru growled, catching Kamui entirely off guard as he pulled him up onto the couch, crushing his come smeared lips in a fierce kiss. He felt the surge in Kamui's power as he moaned, the other's energy infused touch now on his clothed thigh and hotter, almost painful. His own fingers slid into the younger's jeans, down his tailbone, waiting for Kamui's arch before putting a teasing pressure against his entrance. The surge of power spiked stronger then, and surely he was playing a dangerous game now: even before he left, Kamui's powers had been strong and unruly when the other was in a fit of emotion. What would happen to both of them if he overwhelmed him while the control of his powers was already willingly compromised? It was probably a stupid thing to decide to test, but, well... 

… Subaru had never been great at making decisions, anyway.

* * *

There was fear in Kamui's eyes as he looked around at the damage _he_ had caused. The couch was pretty much done, and even the ceiling was singed; not to mention all the items that had been knocked over, thrown about, _smashed_. Worst, though, was the cuts on Subaru's body: they were small and shallow, but that wasn't the point. He'd _promised_ he wouldn't hurt him, and yet...

"I... I shouldn't have..." Subaru had been right in the beginning: it _was_ a misuse of his heightened powers, and even trying it had been a mistake. His kinetic and energy powers were only meant to fight and destroy. Just because he'd been able to control them while playing around with himself apparently didn't mean it would work out that way with another person. "I'm sorry..." He tried to pull off the other's cock, but a hand quickly gasped his hip, holding him in place firmly.

"Kamui, it's fine." The Onmyouji kept hold of the younger, drawing him down into an embrace. "It's just things..."

"But _you._.. you're also..."

"I'm fine." Not thinking, he nuzzled into the sweat soaked wild hair, breathing in deep. He almost wanted to admit that he'd enjoyed it far too much, had one of the the most intense orgasms of his life. The pain, the thrill, the feeling of Kamui's powers almost seeping into him, the sight of Kamui letting go explosively... it had been amazing. However, with Kamui so uncomfortable... it was probably best to hide those sorts of thoughts. They would only worry him further.

"I willingly betrayed your trust..."

"No, I _made_ you."

"But..." Kamui went silent for a few moments before sitting up, frowning. "I should have just sucked your cock..." he reprimanded himself, "it would have been safer."

"Safe?" Subaru suddenly thrust up roughly, Kamui crying out in both surprise and pleasure. "If _that_ is what you want, Kamui..." The elder flipped them both over on the abused couch, rolling his hips slowly in an effort to refocus the other away from his guilt. If he couldn't reassure him by talking, then maybe... "... then you may want to reconsider whom is inside you."


End file.
